


Sixth sense

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Miscarriage, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: It's really sad. If you can't handle angsty stuff, then you shouldn't read this.





	Sixth sense

**Author's Note:**

> Happy or with this fic not so happy Scarletvision appreciation day!
> 
> Hope you celebrated well this year, this is my contribution, heartbreak. You're welcome!
> 
> Btw any typos, grammer errors whatsoever, I cried writing this😂😂 my brain suddenly didn't know what time tense and Syntax is.

The walls were tight around them, not much room to breathe in. He closed his eyes and pressed his little angel in to his chest while whispering words of soothing "It's all right, you are safe, I'm with you." During nights like these he knew what to do, Vision knew what Wanda needed in this moment. Peace was the thing she wanted, nothing and no one in the world was giving her peace. Her ragged breathing slowed down and the tears lessened with every passing second. 

Vision's heart broke whenever he knew Wanda was sad, over these years he developed a sixth sense for her nightmares and how to help her. Those nightmares of her's didn't occur as much as they used to, Vision was glad, he didn't like to see her suffer, it didn't matter at which relationship point it was. 

"Do you feel better now?" he asked with sorrow in his voice. A quick sniffle and nod from Wanda assured him she was okay. Wanda gave him a peck on his lips and laid back on the bed, she turned her back toward Vision. He was certain that she was not ready to fall asleep yet, however he tried to focus on positive energy, possibly mirroring it with Wanda's own emotions. Vision as often wrapped his arms around Wanda, pulling her close to him, let her feel him.

The next morning wasn't better. Wanda was still laying in bed thinking and crying. Vision's heart broke with every sob he heard from the room. He was frustrated with hinself, because he can't help her, he knew what she was going through, it perhaps had to do something with her deceased family, or her experience in the Raft, feelings of  neglecting and not loved from everyone the last years, hated. 

Six months had passed since the Avengers killed Thanos and his allies and still, Wanda was not herself, she changed throughout those months. Vision knew it was still Wanda but something seemed so off to him. 

Vision knocked on the door again before entering, he learned this from Wanda. The door opened without anyone touching it, Wanda opened the door with her magic using one hand. "Wanda, breakfast is ready. I have tried my best to create your favorite meal, it might not taste like anything you cook, but I hope it lifts your spirits." Vision used his calm voice, the distressed one in the back of his head was ignored for now, not wanting to worry her furthermore was his upper most goal. 

Before Vision could get to her Wanda put the covers over head. She stayed like this until he left her room again. Vision's worry about her grew stronger with every passing second. He paced around the compound, flew rounds outside or chatted with other members. Natasha striked a conversation with Vision, he told her what happened with Wanda and what she has been going through the past days. 

"Have you tried talking to her, maybe a bit harder as usual. It's not really your style to just straight up talk to her. You mentioned changes earlier, what kind of changes, maybe I can help?" Nat was usually kind if the topic matterd to her and Wanda mattered to her alot, she was like a little sister for her, needed protection from the big, bad, outside world. Vision thought about which differences she went through, she was happy the last 4 weeks, a glow appeared on her and something about her care changed, she was much more maternal, as if she was taking care of something. Vision's mouth fell open as he realised what happened, Wanda was pregnant, or he hoped she was. 

This time Vision phased from Nat right into their room and kneeled next to Wanda. He stroke her hair and wiped away her tears. A quick kiss pressed against her forehead before he spoke about his theory. 

"Wanda, be honest with me. I have talked to Nat about your recent behavior and I puzzled evidence together which came to my conclusion. Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?" 

Wanda's eyes filled with tears, her breathing gre irregular and shallow. She turned her head into the pillow and sobbed even harder. Vision's confused look and naïve thoughts were overwhelmed by her response, he didn't know what was wrong and why Wanda was reacting that way. The for him logical thing to do was to hug her and held her tight in his arms, whispered words of comfort in her ear, like nights before. 

Vision thought that the next phrase he said is smart. Feeling able to raise a child and Wanda being a wonderful mother, having a child was what he wished for them in the near future, when everything in their life had settled. 

"If you think that you are not able to raise a child properly, then you do not have to worry about it, everything will be fine, we can do this and you will do amazing."

What seemed like hours it was actually just a few minutes, Wanda caught her breath and tried to hold the tears at bay. She turned her head to face Vision, still slight worry on his face. Her lips trembled, her voice was shaking, she wanted to speak but couldn't say anything, only a strangled noice escaped her throat. 

"I-I'm not pregnant. Well, no-not anymore."

That was everything Vision had to know, his life on earth wasn't long but he heard of miscarriages. He never thought that any of this would happen to Wanda, to his everything. Vision felt his own tears burning his eyes. He didn't know what an appropriate reaction should feel like, his child died within the first weeks of his life, not experienced a hint of life and it's wonders. 

He held Wanda close and sobbed into her shoulder. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, both cried endlessly felt each others pain. 

Wanda stopped crying for only mere minutes, but the realization she had was worth letting Vision know. 

"Hey. Vizh. Look at me.", Vision looked into her eyes both pairs exhausted from the news. "We'll get through this. It's difficult at first, losing someone even though they haven't seen the light of sun yet, but it will work next time. I know this, and we'll get past this. Never forgetting, though the pain will ease."

Vision knew this of course, it was the first death that really affected him in a personal matter, Wanda however knew what happened. Knew how to deal with this, letting the pain take over and let the emotions out. 

Wanda pulled Vision into a deep kiss, knowing they weren't the first people to lose a child this early in a pregnancy. 

"Everything will get better trust me, but first we have to grieve, allow the emotions to take control." she pressed a kiss on the mind stone and was able to take Vision into bed. 

The night was restless and sadness was in the air, together however, they managed to overcome it.


End file.
